Next Generation: Paths to the future
by PowpiPenguin
Summary: See the 5 known regions through different viewpoints from groups traveling in each region! From The duo of Coordinator Bads and Trainer Eli in the Hoenn Region to the harsh rivals Gian,Luis and Yanni in Kanto to the Music-Playing Kyle and Christian in Sinnoh to Classmates Reeza and Adrian in Johto and finally to the solo Justin in Unova! Their quests eventually diverge...


**This is my first fanfiction and it's about the world of pokemon AFTER the main anime series. The land has been changed and is different but familiar at the same time. 10 teens set out on a journey like no other which will take them across the lands ... **

**This story will have alternating viewpoints according to the 5 traveling groups. Enjoy!**

* * *

**VS. BERNABE I.**

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and Beautifly use Silver Wind!" shouted a awfully stressed coordinator in the Hoenn Grand Festival. This was a replay of Drew's battle with May , young Bernabe Salazar's idols.

Today Bernabe, also known as Bads is going to receive his first Pokemon from Slateport City's Nurse Joy. Bernabe, eager to follow May and Drew's footsteps to become a Top Coordinator, is rushing to get to the Pokemon Center to receive his first partner and his first step to becoming top coordinator.

"What? The Pokemon Center's closed!" said a very distressed Bads.

"That's because Nurse Joy is giving Pokemon at the Junior Fest silly!" said a girl in an insulting manner.

"What! I wanted to get my Pokemon today! Wait, who are you?"

"It's me, Eli! You know, your childhood friend who goes to the same school as you."

"Oh. So are you here to get your first Pokemon too?"

"Duh. It's a way to skip school and do stuff I really like."

"Like?"

"To be the champion of course" said Eli with a smirk

"Well at least you wont be a Top Coordinator like me!" said a relived Bads

"Why you!" Eli slaps Bads in the face

"Let's make a deal: We both travel together. After all, we're on separate paths."

"Ok..." said Eli blushing but then changed face and said : "Don't be too conclusive Mr. I like contests, you don't even have a Pokemon yet!"

"Neither do you!" Bads says in a defensive demeanor

"Let's go to the fair grounds and get a partner from Nurse Joy!"

"Easier said than done. Wanna race?"

"Um... OK?"

"One...Two...Three, GO!" Bads shouts

Bads is soon propelled by bursts of air as if he was flying and reaches the fair ground 10 minutes earlier than Eli and enjoys eating and playing in the fair and soon forgets about his worries.

Heavily panting "I finally caught up to you cheater! You used Running Shoes! " yelled a furious Eli

"Well, you didn't say no running shoes." murmured Bads in a sarcastic way

"OK! OK! Let's just get our first pokemon already! Eli squeals

* * *

**VS. ELIZABETH I.**

"You must be Eli and Bernabe! I've been expecting you." said a woman with a very soft voice

Her tone was very calming if not pleasing to the senses and sounded so trained and practiced that it was as if you were listening to a sweet siren.

"Nurse Joy!" the two turned back

"That's right! You two are going to join the introductory tournament to gain your first pokemon right?"

"Huh?" said Bads in bafflement

"During the Junior Festival, newbies are given a wide selection of pokemon to choose from as a starter but, as a trade-off, they have to join the tournament if they want to keep them. You don't have to win to keep your partner but if you ever get victorious, you get a full set of power items! " Nurse Joy said

"OK!" said the two

Bads and Eli were then taken to a large tent where Pokemon could be seen all over the place. Rare and Reserve species could be seen ready for the taking and different Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even the far off region of Unova made appearances.

"Wow." This was the only word Bads could think of. "Scyther, Bonsly, Munchlax, Sigilyph, Deino, Omanyte and Sawk! I can't seem to choose! There must be a couple of hundred here!"

"I choose you! Riolu!" called Eli intently

As soon as she did her call, Eli sent out a short little Pokemon. Eli knew it wouldn't be just cute since the Unova League finals showed the world just that. A Lucario would definitely help her on her quest.

"Here's your very own Pokedex Eli."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Eli immediately Riolu scanned her Pokedex, which spoke in a female tone not unlike Nurse Joy , and it said : "Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. "

"How did you make your mind up so fast?" said an unsure Bads

"Simple. I knew what I wanted from the start."

"Oh..."

"Fine. Murkrow! Showtime!" Bads called out

"Here's your pokedex too."

Bads and Eli soon prepare for the Junior Tournament 2 days later and train their starters day and night even to the point of exhaustion.

Two Days Later...

"The Junior Tournament is about to commence! These 16 young trainers here today will be competing for a grand prize : All 6 Power Items! Power Lens, Bracer , Band, you name it! Now, let's shuffle the deck and see who's fighting who!"

Eli and Bads are relived to not see their names together and get ready to fight their opponents, Jerome and John their schoolmates respectively. Eli's name is called as the first match as she and her opponent are put on a rising platform where they will be commanding their Pokemon.

"Eli will call her pokemon and have the move first!"

"Riley ! Get ready for battle!" Eli called

With a flash of light, Eli's Riolu, also known as Riley, appears and does a funky salute with Eli.

Jerome then sends out his Pokemon , a Scyther, to the stage in order to battle Eli!

"Scyther, battle on!"

The Jumb-o-tron, a large TV screen, showed the two trainers' portraits and Pokemon. There was a 5 minute timer for the battle which was counting down the moment the two sent out their Pokemon.

"This match is a 1 on 1 battle strictly! No items, held items, flutes or switching moves like U-Turn will be allowed! Now in..."

"1!" the left side roared

"2!" the right side shouted

"3!" the announcer cried

"Battle start!" yelled Eli and Jerome

"Riley use Force Palm!" Eli called

With a burst of light, Riley's hand enlarges with aura and lands a clear hit. However, Scyther is unharmed and takes little to no damage!

"Scyther, Aerial Ace!"

Scyther swoops down and back, knocking down Riley with the super-effective Aerial Ace! Riley trembles down, feeling sullen and sick after taking a hit and Eli worries if Riley will even get up.

"Riley, I believe in you! Get up!" Eli yelled

With Eli's encouragement Riley stands up and is ready to fight! But even with this resolve, Riolu's damage clearly shows and is scampering to stay strong.

"Riolu don't give up! Remember our training yesterdy!"

"Eli, just give up. You and your Riolu are pathetic. To show you just that, I'll finish you off. Brutally! " Jerome taunts

"Scyther, let's end this with X-Scissor!"

"Scyther flies in with X-Scissor with a killing intent, leaving the audience in suspense and shock.. However, Eli still has a glow in her eyes and stares intently! What is she thinking!" The announcer says

"Riley, Ice Punch on the floor!"

Riley's right arm is covered with a blue glow and hits the ground, creating an ice prison that immobilizes and impales Scyther!

"Scyther! Nooooooo!"

"Ok Riley, Finish him off with Dual Chop!

"It's not over yet! Scyther, X-Scissor quick!

Riley's Dual Chop and Scyther's X-Scissor clash creating an amazing display of sparks as the two Pokemon struggle.

"OK! Now Scyther, use Silver Wind to knock him off!"

Riley is struggling after a strong Silver Wind that nearly makes him fall from his own Ice Shards!

"Don't give up! Use Ice Punch on you right arm and use Vacuum Wave to boost you!"

"Eli has unleashed a fusion move! " says the Announcer

"Heh. I've been practicing this the past few days. I call it, Arctic Boost! "

"Go for it Eli!" Bads yelled

"Thanks Bads." Eli murmured

Riley 's combo boosts him up enough to reach Scyther and knock him out with Ice Punch.

Scyther then immediately falls to the floor and faints.

"Scyther is out of commission! Eli wins it!"

"Thanks for being a piece of trash, loser." Jerome says to Eli

Eli slaps Jerome in the face

"You lost already! Leave me alone scumbag! Quit being such a Koffing." Eli yells

"Great match Eli! Jerome was a really tough opponent. At least I didn't get matched up with him!"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. Good luck in your match with John." Eli says bluntly

"I don't need luck. I've got skill!"

One Ice Punch to the face later...

"Ouch... Eli be a bit more lax! Don't just hit me in the face with Riolu like that!"

"You were getting cocky and it's Riley, not Riolu!"

"Fine. Either way I'm going to win this!"

"Geez. You really don't know how to make a girl happy..." Eli murmured

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!" Eli says

Two hours later...

"John's Purrloin is knocked out! Bads wins the match!"

"My Lurky's combinations were **Cool**! Top that Eli!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cocky..."

"The first round is now over! We will now determine the match ups for tommorow's round!"

The cards are shuffled at a blinding speed and Eli is sure that she wont get Bads but when the cards are flipped, Eli's name is suddenly placed beside Bads'! This indicates they are going to be 3rd match tomorrow. Bads and Eli are in awe and despair since they both wanted to get into the finals.

"Have a good rest tonight kids!"

"I'm not going to hold back Bads." Eli said with intent

"Neither am I!" shouted Bads

* * *

Thanks for reading my very first fanfic! The first 3 parts will be about the Hoenn Region then we go to Kanto then Sinnoh then Johto then Unova and it repeats. I'm open to any comments and suggestions for the upcoming ones and I'm kinda against flames so keep it clean.

Bads and Eli's relationship is more of a dynamic duo and platonic since Eli's heart is reserved for someone -ahem- special later on in the tale. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
